


Back to Work

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, relationship refers to doubles from parrallel universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Pidge is glad to be back to work after dealing with the first Cascade's arrivals.





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Back to Work

It was strangely comforting to be back to work. They had just liberated a small trade moon from one the Galra hold outs and they’d ended up with quiet a bit of intel on the other Galra factions that were still likely to be trouble. It really helped to put the doubles of some of them on the new Olkarian out of her head.

She brought up the latest star maps and began color coding what territory belonged to who. She was pleased to see the restored coalition was nearly back to what it had been before their unfortunate time displacement so they should be in a position to really start taking back the rest of the known universe soon.

The door to her work room opened and Lance walked in, “Hey Pidge.” She felt her good mood evaporate Lance was not someone she was eager to be alone with after everything that had happened. “What are you doing?”

“I’m mapping the intel we got when we liberated that trade moon,” she said hoping it would sound boring enough to make him leave. She decided against asking him what he wanted since it would only encourage him to stay.

“Wow the coalition is nearly back to what it was before we got lost,” Lance said looking at the map. “I hope we can stabilize things enough out here so we can go back home to Earth.” He sounded slightly depressed, “I mean I’ve already missed enough of my families birthdays I’d like to be back on Earth before the next ones.”

“We’ve got a lot of work to do and the sooner we get back to it the quicker we’ll be done,” she said hoping he'd take the hint that let her get back to her work. She was just glad Matt was off ship coordinating things on the trade moon with N-7 otherwise he’d be here with her and she’d had to put up with his knowing look about why she wanted Lance gone.

“Yeah we also have to deal with those cascade things five of them left right,” he said and she just nodded since this was dangerously close to things she didn’t want to talk about. “Kind of funny that the you and me of that other world hooked up isn’t it, how did that happen?”

She felt a bit hurt that he thought it was so funny but she forced herself to just shrug as if she had no idea. “Look Lance I really need to get back to work and we only have a few weeks before the next Cascade I’d like to get as much of the work for our universe done as possible so can you go bother someone else?”

Lance looked a bit shocked and then frowned she expected an outburst but then he got a look on his face like he just realized something. “Okay Pidge I’ll let you get back to work.” He said with a strange tone and turned to leave. She felt a feeling of dread that he’d finally noticed her slight crush but she pushed that thought away. Even though she knew Lance was smarter than everyone credited him with being there was no way he’d have ever noticed her crush and figured out she didn’t want to talk about the other her and him ending up together because of it. She shook herself and went back to work this data wasn’t going to finish entering itself.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
